Fletcher's Crush
by tokkaluva1408
Summary: Fletcher comes to school one day and finds that, for some reason, he has a new crush. He just can't take his eyes off her! So what happens when she interrogates him about the way he's been acting, unaware that it's her he's been looking at the whole day? Multi-chapter. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Wow, it's been a really long time since I posted anything on here!**

**SO. I've got a couple of things to go through...**

**First of all, I currently have one chapter of my Danny Phantom fanfic (The Search for Tucker's Girlfriend) up, which was posted about...18 months ago...whoops. I'm so so sorry to anyone that's been waiting for another chapter, but I've just had zero motivation to continue it. Don't worry, I won't delete it - I'll definitey try to have a second chapter up soon!**

**Also, this story was going to be a one-shot, but it got pretty long so I think I'll split it up and make it multi-chapter.**

**I have a lot of ideas for one-shots with me at the moment (a lot of them A.N.T Farm, and all of them Folive, hehe ;) ) so hopefully I'll have a few stories up in the next few months.**

**In this particular story, the characters are all around seventeen, and to make it easier to write they're stil in the old A.N.T Farm in Webster High.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>He had no idea why, but one day, he found that he just simply couldn't take his eyes off her. She didn't dress any differently, her hair looked the same as it always did, and she spoke the same way that she did every single day.<p>

But he just couldn't help but stare at her.

He had a weird feeling every time he did, as well. Well, it wasn't really a _weird_ feeling, but a..._nice_ feeling. A warm feeling that made him feel relaxed - like the feeling you get when you sit outside in the sun, and it's all peaceful and you just do nothing but breathe and the listen to the sounds of the trees and the wind. And every time she spoke, he strained his ears to listen because he wanted to hear every single word that came out of her mouth.

He had absolutely no clue as to why he felt this way, but he...he just did.

At lunchtime, he tried to shake himself out of it.

_Come on, Fletcher, you're being ridiculous! _He told himself._ What are you doing, looking at your best friend like that? What is wrong with you?! It's just Olive!_

But even when he said her name - even though it wasn't out loud - he got that feeling again. And her face came into his mind and he went into a dreamy, almost hypnotized state again. Most of his friends noticed this, as well. They didn't know what - or who - was causing it, but they could see the dreamy, distracted look in his eyes. Eventually, one of them had to ask him about it.

And, lucky for Fletcher, she just happened to be _right_ there when they did.

They were walking home from school together like they usually did. All three of them - Chyna, Olive and Fletcher. Chyna's question was sudden, but it was fair - after all, Fletcher had barely said a word all day. All he'd done was stare at Olive (not that anyone had noticed that that was who he was staring at).

"Alright Fletcher, what is up with you?" was the first thing she said to break him out of his trance. He had again been staring at her - if he hadn't been so distracted, he would have thought about how surprising it was that neither of them had noticed yet.

"What do you mean?" he asked dumbly.

"You know what I mean. You've barely spoken all day; all you've been doing is sitting around with this dreamy look in your ey-"

Suddenly she gasped, grabbing Fletcher by the shoulders so that he was facing her. "You like someone!" she exclaimed.

"W-what? I-I do not!" he defended (or, tried to. He's pretty sure that she might have believed him if his voice didn't go a notch higher. Oops...)

"Yes you do! And you are going to tell us who!" she smirked, this time looking looking towards Olive who also chimed in.

"Yeah, come on Fletcher. I mean, if you really like this girl, you've got to at least tell us who she is so we can know if she's out of your league or not."

If he weren't panicking so much, Fletcher may have tried to come up with a comeback. Then again, it would be hard to come up with a comeback for the girl he liked when she was unknowingly talking about herself.

"I-I dont' know what you're talking about. I don't like anybody! Actually, I've been feeling a little sick today - that's probably why I haven't been concentrating - so maybe I should just head home right now. Cos, ya' know, I dont't wanna get you guys sick...see ya'!"

And then he ran for it.

He was lucky his house was only a block away, but he was still panitng and trying to catch his breath when he got through the front door of his house.

"Phew...that was close."

* * *

><p>It had been about fifteen minutes since Fletcher ditched his two best friends on their walk home from school (he had to admit, he did feel bad about it, but he just couldn't tell them that he'd been drooling over Olive the whole day) when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

Getting up off the couch to answer the door, he suspected it might be one of his parents home from work. But, of course, today was just not Fletcher's lucky day.

"Olive!" he exclaimed in surprise (and panic, of course).

"Alright, spit it out. Who is she?" she deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>...Wow that turned out shorter than I thought it would be split into two, but oh well :) Looks like you guys'll just have to wait for the next chapter...<strong>

**But don't worry, I'll have it posted really soon! I'm thinking of adding a third chapter as well... **

**Anwyay, please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 2 of "Fletcher's Crush". Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"What?" he asked, still frozen in panic. He knew exactly what she was talking about, he just really didn't want to have this conversation - especially with her.<p>

"You know what I'm talking about," she said before letting herself into his house and sitting down on the sofa. "Who's the girl?"

"Uh...there is no girl. I told you, I'm just feeling sick. So it would probably be best for you to leave cos, you know, you _hate germs _and everything." Germs was one thing that Fletcher (and everybody else) knew Olive just couldn't stand.

"Oh please, I know you're not sick. If you were really sick, you would be showing symptoms such as sweating, coughing, sneezing, loss of appetite..."

Then he got an idea. "I'm sorry," he said in the middle of fake coughs. "Did you say coughing? Cos you know, I've been coughing like crazy lately! I wouldn't want you to catch -"

He was interupted with a hard smack to the arm. "Owww!" he whined, looking at Olive who was now standing up in front of him with her arms crossed. "Oh, cut it out, Fletcher. I know you're faking it!"

He put his hands up in mock surrended. "Okay, fine, I'm faking it. But, I stil don't like anybody so therefore you're here for absolutely no reason so that means you're just wasting your time now, so it would probably be best for you to just -"

"I'm not leaving." she deadpanned again, stopping in her tracks so that Fletcher couldn't continue trying to push her towards the front door.

He swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do. "Y-You're not?"

"No! I knew that something was up with you today, and whatever the reason, I want to know why!" she crossed her arms over her chest again, showing that she would definitely not be leaving until she was satisfied with an answer.

Great! Fletcer thought. How the heck am I supposed to get myself out of this one? Maybe I can...no, I already tried being sick. Or I could - no no, that wouldn't work, she would just follow me if I tried to leave. What about if I -

"I'm still waiting..." she said in an impatient voice.

"Okay! Okay...I'll tell you..." What the hell am I doing?! "I...I, uh..."

"Come on, Fletcher, spit it out! It can't be that bad!"

"I like someone! There, I said it. I got to school today and, for some reason, I just couldn't keep my eyes off her! Everything she did or everything she said, I just..." he sighed, not knowing what else he could say without giving away who he was talking about.

"Well, obviously you're showing the basic symptoms of having a 'crush'. Other symptoms include sweaty palms, racing heart, stuttering -"

"Yeah, Olive, I know what a crush is, I just - I don't know what to do about! I mean, this girl would never like me back." He sat down on the couch, only now fully realising that what he was saying was completely true. Olive woud never like him back that way. And then what was he supposed to do? What if it turned into more than a crush - what if he actually fell in love with her? Then it would be way harder to hide his feelings for her!

"It's not still Chyna, is it?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"No," he replied simply.

"Well, then...who is it? I can't think of any girls other than Chyna and me that you talk to regularly. I mean, there's Violet as well, but anybody can tell that you don't like Violet in that way."

"I...I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you 'can't tell me'?" she asked, beginning to sound irritated.

"I just can't, Olive. Okay?" he repeated, standing up from the couch and walking away from her.

"Well why not? I've known you for six years! And I've told you whenever I liked someone, so why can't you tell me?" she had also gotten up from the couch and was now in front of her again with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

Yep, she's definitely pissed off now, he thought. I never should've told her - this whole was so stupid! I'm so stupid! Plus, I'm sure I'll get over my "crush" soon, anyway, so it's not like -

"Fletcher!" she yelled, slapping him on the arm again.

"Owww!"

"You just zoned out on me again! What is up with you?!"

Fletcher stared at her for a couple of seconds, taking note if how close they were standing to one another and how cute she looked when her cheeks were flushed pink. Then he let out a huge sigh, stepping back from her. "I'm sorry, Olive, I just -"

"Would you tell Chyna if she were her?" she inquired.

"Uh...maybe? But-"

"I knew it! You've always favoured Chyna over me. I get that we fight all the time and that I yell at you sometimes but I thought you knew that I still thought of you as my best friend! But, obviously, you don't think of me that way."

"No, Olive, I do think of you as my best friend, it's just..."

"Just what, Fletcher? You feel like you can trust Chyna more than me? You know, I wish that - just once - you would pay as much attention to me as you do to Chyna!" She had been walking around so much during her rant that she was now facing away from him, which meant that Fletcher couldn't see her eyes widen in surprise after she said that. She hadn't meant to say that! She just wanted to point at that he never listens to hangs out with her as much as much as he does with Chyna. She didn't want to come across as jealous (even though she kind of was because her and Fletcher had been friends before Chyna even came to the A.N.T Farm, and then he had just traded her for Chyna! Or, so it seemed to Olive).

"I do pay attentiont to you! In fact, I was paying attention to you the whole day; you're the one I've been looking at! You're the reason that I couldn't concentrate! You're the one I..."

"The one you what?" she asked quietly and carefully. She wasn't quite sure where this was going. Fletcher had been looking at her the whole day?

"The one I..." he sighed and sat back down on the couch, looking up to the ceiling and muttering: "The one I like."

Hesitantly, Olive went and sat next to him on the couch. She was hoping he wouldn't get up or try to move further away - but he didn't. He just sat there, staring at the roof trying to avoid eye contact. "Really?" she asked him after a long moment of silence.

Insert another long moment of silence...

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "Look, I'm sorry if it's weird for you. This is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place, because I knew you would find it weird and you wouldn't feel the same way. I'm sure it'll blow over though, I mean, crushes don't last that long, right?"

"Well, psychologists say that usually crushes last for a mazimum of four months-"

"Four months?!" Fletcher whined.

"-But if they last longer than that it means that you're in love." Olive could see that Fletcher was visibly distressed, so she decided to try and help him (of course, there would be a beneift for her as well but, hey, this is all about helping Fletcher, okay?)

"But I know a way that you can get over a crush...if you wanna hear it."

Fletcher immediantly became interested. He still thought it was weird that the girl he liked was helping him get over liking her, but still. If Olive could help him get over these feelings, it would make everything go back to normal. Right?

"Close your eyes," she instructed once she was sure she had his full attention. "And no peeking." Fletcher did as she asked, sitting up and closing his eyes. How could this possibly help him though? What, was it some kind of meditation thing?

Suddenly, he felt Olive was closer to him than she was before. Then he felt her hand gently touching the side of his face, turning it slightly to face where she had been sitting before.

With her hand still gently liad across the side of his face, he felt her coming closer.

What is she doing? I thought she was going to help me get over this, not tease me about it!

Despite everything that was going on, though, he definitely didn't expect to feel another pair of lips against his.

He began to pull away slightly out of pure surprise, but Olive's other hand went around to the back of his head and pulled him closer.

He had no idea how react. I've never even kissed anyone before! I probably look stupid. What if I'm a really bad kisser? Now that would be embarrassing. He hesitantly and awkwardly lowered his left hand and wrapped it around her waist, while his other hand went up to the side of her face.

Just as he started to think that he'd gotten the hang of it, just as he actually started to know what he was doing, she slowly pulled away. Fletcher awkwardly took his hand off her waist and his other hand off of her face, and looked at her, hoping she would say something to explain why she just kissed him. When she didn't, he decided to speak.

"I...I thought you were going to help me get over you, not make me like you even more." He smiled a little when he saw her cheeks go a light pink, glancing away from him for a second before looking at him again.

"Well, I thought that you could get over your crush if it...turned into a relationship." she tried to make it sound casual at the end, like she hadn't just basically admitted her feelings for him.

"Olive, is this your way of asking me out?" he smiled, noticing the way she had avoided his eyes when she said the word 'relationship'.

"If it was, would you say yes?" she asked smirking, suddenly back to her usual confident self.

He smiled again and nodded his head before answering, "Definitely."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Phew! 'Cos for a second there I didn't know how you were going to react to me kissing you. And that would have been awwk-waaard." she said, singing the last word.

He laughed at her honesty before laying his hand on the side of her face again. "Sorry if I'm not a good kisser, by the way." he said shyly, going slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Eh, it's okay. Besides, I can always give you some lessons..." she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do my stories always end up so cheesy? <strong>

**...**

**Oh well!**

**Anyway, I was first thinking of just ending the story there, but now I'm considering writing a chapter about them telling their friends/trying to hide it from their friends (I'm not too sure yet). If you guys could let me know on what you think I should do (or if you want to give me any ideas for what I can include) then please go ahead! Also, if any of you have any suggestions for future stories/one-shots you want me to write then go ahead with that too!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
